


Before The Play Ends

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: based off of a song, lyric translation is by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: “You came to me andI found myself pulled me onto the stage.I don’t even remember what I lovedBefore I met you.…Maybe,I was waiting for you all this time.”Lucia, 'Before the Play Ends'





	Before The Play Ends

[Before the Play Ends- Lucia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kAIPF3AU5Q)

 

Riko had never seen herself as particularly special. Overshadowed in talent and beauty by the nine other school idols in her school, she had poured everything in the piano instead, reveling in its deep tones and harmony, practicing day in and day out.

And she had failed even at that, her well-practiced ritual of running hands over solid keys coming to a screeching halt in front of an audience with baited breath waiting for chords that would never come. The clack of her heels as she walked, shaking, from the stage, seemed to be etched in her memory, an indication of her utter failure.

But transferring to the small countryside town had awakened something inside of her, a yearning to start over. Nobody knew her, and she would quietly toil away at something new. Maybe she would take up the piano again, healing the scars in the meantime with work and daily life.  

At least, that was the plan.

But Chika Takami had _not_ been part of the plan.

She had barged into Riko’s life even before she knew it, peering into the contents of her heart with ease, giving off light and love with an effortless smile and nod. 

Like a whirlwind, Riko was caught up in her, and even before realizing it she had nodded yes, she had agreed to something so asinine, so ridiculous-

And now here she was, on the stage, facing another version of the audience she had disappointed before with her piano. But now it was different, because Chika was with her, by her side.

And now, she was not afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric translation by me.  
> This was a fic I wrote late last year based off of this song, but I never really got the courage to publish it. After looking through my old fics today, I came across this (which I had largely forgot about) and bam! Here it is.  
> Anyway, this was one of my more atmosphere-heavy fics, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> (It also kinda reads like a first live fic?? Shit, my heart)


End file.
